


A Gentle Breeze

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: September 2018 Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Longer Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, September 2018 Prompt List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky and the Commandos wait for the time to go after another of Pierce's associates.





	A Gentle Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> [September 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/177615854988) made by [downwithwritersblock](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Prompt fill set in the Promised Love universe!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048619)

The Commandos felt tense as they waited for the signal to proceed. Bucky’s hand stayed on the tip of his hilt, trying to seem calm while inside he just wanted to shout. He should be with his husbands, mourning Sarah’s passing, but instead he was out here, continuing the duty that Steve’s father had taken on so many years ago.

Bucky hoped that he was making the man that saved his life proud by marching out to put an end to Pierce’s evil, leading the team against the bastard’s associates. This was what Joseph had done, and now it was their turn. It was unfortunate that none of the original Howling Commandos had joined them, but Steve had explained that Pierce had gotten to them the night Joseph was murdered.

James Rhodes, second to Bucky’s lead while Steve was unable to, came up to him. He had once worked for Joseph when he was young. “Any sign of her?”

“Not yet,” Bucky murmured in reply just as a gentle breeze came through. He wondered if it had visited his spouses before coming here. Were they safe? Was Tony able to comfort Steve? Was Steve even letting Tony near him? Bucky knew how he could be, shutting himself off from the world.

“Do you think she’s going to do the same thing as before?”

“I really hope not…”

In the previous mission, Natasha, another escapee from Pierce’s clutches, had set fire to the establishment before any of them had made it out, nearly costing Bucky his life and striking him with blazing nightmares.

James shook his head. “I’m telling you, she’s going to get all of us killed one day.”

“I agree with your concern, Rhodes, I really do,” Bucky told him, “but she’s still a great asset to us. She knows where these monsters are.”

“We could find that information without her.”

“I know…”

Studying Bucky a moment, James stated, “You’re afraid of her.”

Bucky didn’t respond. He didn’t want to admit it. Natasha was deadly, that was a fact. Pierce had more of an influence on her, and it frightened him, so much that he worried if being cut from the Commandos would turn her into an enemy they wouldn’t be able to handle. She was learning more about them every mission, learning their strengths, their weaknesses. She was better as an ally rather than a foe.

“Let’s just get ready.”

With a nod, James returned to his post, eyes scanning the area as they waited for Natasha to give them the go ahead.

Another breeze blew through Bucky’s hair. He exhaled and stared at the clouds, wishing he could hold his husbands. _Soon_ , he assured himself. _Soon._


End file.
